YTS Presents Lemon Surprise!
by Yang The Strain
Summary: Alternate realities and weird situations. Expects all sorts of varying lemons. Genderbent, AU or Canon. Expect the unexpected. Any ships is welcomed, please PM for any special requests. Enjoy! Male Wei X Female Jaune this week
1. Chapter 1

YTS Presents Lemon Surprise!

Bumblebee 1# (Guy Yang X Female Blake)

Fun Is Always Had At The Beach

Yang sat back and sighed. He was happy enough viewing the beach and sun. He was also happy because all that he needed to go to the beach was nice pair of yellow baggy shorts.

He was currently waiting for his friend Blake to show up. His reasons were very impure. He had been pining for her ever since he met her that fateful day. That was also the day Yang gained a Faunus fetish "Hurry up Blakey. I'm so bored"

"You called?" Blake had arrived in a black two piece swimsuit, the small grin made Yang nearly swoon.

"Oh hi kitty, I bet you were busy sticking your nose in that book of yours!" Yang was very strategic when he spoke to Blake. A calm mix between flirting and casual conversation.

Blake dropped her books and scanned his sweaty abs. She usually played along with Yang's tame flirting but today she wanted to claim Yang as her own. "How about we cut the crap and get to the fucking" Blake took off her bow and purred.

Blake pulled Yang into a fervent kiss. Yang's brain didn't assess the situation in time so pure instinct took over. His swift hands trailed her body and untied the knot holding Blake's bra. A pair of supple breasts slipped out. Yang's brain came back.

Nothing left Yang's mouth "Ummmm. " A long 8 inch erection had emerged from his trousers. Blake took this as an open invitation, her lips surrounded Yang's shaft. "Ahh Blake. Please, are you sure you want this?"

Blake moved up and down until small drips of cum leaked from his cock. "I was getting tired of waiting for you to make that move. You are too good of a friend"

Yang sat back and accepted his glorious fate. "Damn Blake. I really need this" Eventually after minutes of strong sucking, a pint of cum blew from Yang's shaft.

It showered Blake but she knew her work wasn't done. She could feel Yang's heartbeat rise "Yang! Are you okay?"

Yang rose and removed his shorts. "Yeah I'm fine just wasn't expecting the cat loving"

"Well we can stop if you want to."

"Oh I'm fine besides I believe that for each reaction..." Yang slid down the bottom half of the swimsuit exposing Blake's pink crotch. "There is an equal and opposite reaction!" Yang started licking Blake's drippy womanhood. The licking was accompanied with soft moans.

"Ah Yang!" Yang slowly maneuvered his tongue to Blake's clitoris. Her hands firmly gripped into the sand. The tongue was switched to Yang's stiff cock. Blake purred. "Yang listen..."

"I know. I feel the same way about you. Let me show you" His cock slowly entered Blake's damp cave. "Sorry kitten. I might not last long..."

"Shh no talking" Blake found herself on top of Yang. The friction between them was building, Yang's slick shaft was rapidly entering Blake.

In order to gain stability, Yang grabbed Blake's hips. Blake moaned as the shaft got deeper and deeper. Yang's eyes widened as he released his seed into Blake. "Blake!"

"Yang!" Yang fell back and Blake fell on his chest. "So...Where you want to go after we get cleaned up" Yang tried hard to make it less awkward.

Blake sighed "One step at a time, cowboy" Yang and Blake shared a small smooch. Yang and Blake scrambled for their clothing as soon as they heard the sound of people chattering.

"McLangley it is then" Blake quickly tied on her bra. Yang did a slight tap on Blake's behind and winked. "You ready?"

Blake had no idea what she was going to do with her blonde dragon. All she knew is that he was hers.

"By the way it was kinda corny that you referenced Newton." Blake chuckled

"I thought it was sexy" Yang put a gentle arm around Blake's shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee 2# (Guy Blake X Female Yang)

Temptation Is A 2 Sided Street

"Oh crap, she's wearing it" Blake was currently sitting by himself watching Yang dance in the ocean. His shaft was strong and veiny. Mating season was coming and he had no way to resist it. Only satisfy.

His tail wagged as slowly stroked his hot pipe. It grew more intense as Yang's body moved. His cat dick grew more hard and thick.

Yang was patting a beach ball, waiting for that attractive cat guy to come around. "Ugh, I wonder where Blake is" Yang made the blunt decision to dial Blake's number on her scroll.

Blake screeched when he heard the tone of his scroll. He frantically pressed the accept button "Um hello?"

"Hi. You promised me that you would get out the library to hang out. You stressed out mess"

"Sorry. I've been busy. Y'know?"

"No I don't know. If don't want to hang out just say so. Y'know!" Yang hung up before Blake could object. Yang almost put on his sweatshirt until she saw Blake's location. Vale's beach. Something devious was brewing in Yang's mind

Blake moved faster "Ahh. The sooner I get rid of these urges the sooner I can see Yang" Blake blocked the view of his cock when the door of the portopotty was ripped open.

"Yang I'm...!" Yang threw her remaining article of clothing, her breasts and vagina free to see.

"Shut up, lay back and remove your shorts. You won't have this for much longer" Yang gripped the head of Blake's firm 10 inch poker. He moans grew more primal.

Yang smushed Blake's cock In between her soft greasy breasts. Blake released his seed instantly. Yang's breasts were covered in a thick mixture of cum and sweat.

Blake bent Yang over the toilet "Spread" Her legs separated, leaving her womanhood exposed. He wasted no time in ravaging Yang and her curvaceous body. Blake's big cock had released 16 times.

Blake picked up Yang by her legs and fucked her while she stood in a handstand. Yang was only left to moan as Blake had his way. Her breasts jiggled as Blake went faster. "Ahhh" The two shared a orgasm and sighed.

Yang winked "You aren't done aren't you?" Blake let his full erect cock speak. "Blake grasped her breasts and whispered into her ear. "Nope but I'm at least doing this with the only girl I want" Yang blushed, her calm eyes turned into a crimson red.

"Now you have done it" Yang pushed Blake and rode him at a constant pace. His cock could barely recover. Yang had gained the ability to utilize Hyperspeed handjobs and cock riding. Blake exerted another gallon of warm splooge.

"Ahh Yang!" Yang let her vagina swallow Blake's cock. After a minute of sloppy wet sex. Blake felt himself expend another pint.

"Yes Blakey? You want more" Yang rubbed her nipples on his shaft. Another pool of salty cum came from Blake. His cock simmered down as he was arm and arm with Yang.

"You could have went easier on me" Blake stated.

"And you could have told me that you wanted to bang the Yang" Yang pinched at Blake's cheeks. This may have done more then make him smile.

"I guess you want another round?"

"I guess I do." Blake sat back as his cock stood tall 


	3. Chapter 3

Wei, And The Sister Problem.

(Genderbent Weiss. Female Ruby and Yang)

The night was young and the others were asleep so far. Everyone except Wei, he was too much in heaven to dare close his eyes. He was resting between Yang and her sister. Both girls had a firm grip on one of his arms. It took him a while to see that Yang's voluptuous breasts were out in the open. Wei couldn't tell if Ruby was in the same situation. Her body was fully enveloped by the cover.

Wei sighed and pulled the cover over Yang. He sat his head on the pillow and tried to distract himself. "Ugh. Why do they have to be so perverted" His innocent thoughts were soon being replaced of the MANY sexual encounters he had with the sisters. Both were beautiful, both were fiery beings with lots of personality. Both had nice juicy pussies.

Wei hit his own head "No. Bad Wei"

However, as he sat there more memories came up. This allowed him to see why he had stuck to them like glue. He remembered the hectic Saturday he shared with Yang..

(Saturday Morning, 3:00 AM. Training Room)

"Ahh. Fuck!~" Wei could not contain his moans. He was cock deep inside his favorite brawler and he was nearing his limit

Yang was fully naked, riding Wei's erect dick. She was holding his hair "I like how you talked so much shit about dominating me and don't deliver~"

Wei grunted and his toes curled. The wet sound their genitals of their genitals made Yang go faster and faster.

Yang moaned "Ahh fuck you Wei. Your cock is so hard~"

"Too late~" He gladly layed his head back and grabbed her hips. Her sweet nectar was seeping out.

Yang's eyes rolled to the back, the ground beneath them was cracking. Wei moaned more as his cock got deeper and deeper. He was penetrating the heavenly gates. "Yes Yang yes~"

She had how to make sure that Wei's balls were completely drained. She got off of her long throne and started deepthroating it. Wei released his spunk and panted.

Yang winked "I'm not done" Before he knew it, he was back feeling the warm juicy pussy he loved. Yang was brutal this time, no breaks. Just continued sucking and fucking.

Yang was bent over the lockers letting Wei go at her full speed. His entire cock went in and out of her. The lockers clanked and Yang moaned louder then before.

Wei never failed to fully endulge in Yang's curvy body. He loved to put her legs over her head the most. He could look her in the eyes as he rammed her love box. "mine~"

"All yours. Ice Prince~"

Wei and Yang took all sorts of positions. It usually took Wei five minutes to Cum in each new position. Luckily, he was wearing protection or Yang would have been pregnant times 10.

Two hours, nine condoms. Wei and Yang were sprawled across the floor panting.

Yang smirked "And to think this all started because I wore short shorts"

"Well I just wanted to teach you the dangers of wearing them~" Wei said.

Yang cuddled up to him and rubbed his abs "Then I'll make extra sure to wear them next time~"

(Present Day)

Wei nearly laughed himself out the bed. "Then we had to train for real after that"

Yang held on to Wei and kept him in the bed "Stop being stupid.."

Wei then turned his head to Ruby's sleeping face. "She is so beautiful~" Wei caressed her hair.

His mind instantly remembered the day he spent with Ruby on Sunday...

(Sunday. 1:00 PM.)

"Wei. I didn't know it would be so big!" Wei giggled, proud of his cock.

Ruby stroked it a bit "I bet Yang made you cum a lot" Wei blushed. Yang's love marks were all over his shaft.

A competitive smirk was plastered on Ruby's face "but I can make you cum more. Trust me"

Wei wasn't prepared for Ruby to bend over his dresser. She wanted to take on his shaft directly. "Um you sure?"

"Yes. Please~" He slowly stuck his cock in her. He could feel the throbbing of her pussy. It was still tight. Tight pussy was Wei's weakness.

He came before he knew it. He pulled back "OK. That felt a bit too good."

Ruby giggled "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere~"

Wei went into the bathroom and removed his clothes. He took out his semi hard cock and was thinking of how to fuck Ruby without thrusting at his full speed...

Meanwhile Blake walked in to see a nude Ruby. How convenient that she just happened to be in heat around this time.

Blake stuck in her finger in Ruby's snatch. Ruby got goosebumps "I see you're back Wei"

"Nope~" Blake said in her sultry voice.

Ruby's eyes widened.

2 minutes later

Wei came out the bathroom, ready for an afternoon of loving. He saw Ruby of course, but he also saw his quiet roommate's round ass in the air.

Wei couldn't move, so Blake took charge of the situation. "Hmmph and I assumed Schnees were just over compensating" She ran her hands up and down his cock.

Wei thought Blake was amazing but retained a love/occasional hate relationship with her. "you're handsome, well endowed and mean. Ehh you will do~" Blake pushed Wei down with her superior strength and placed his cock inside her pussy. His cock melted between her walls.

Ruby was swift with opportunity and sat on his face.

Wei's mind was still processing this. Blake A.K.A the last girl he expected to fuck him, was giving Yang a run for her money.

Wei held her waist and was trying to concentrate on just fucking but Ruby's pussy was in his mouth.

Blake went even faster, purring as she did. "Fuck yes. Now I see the appeal~" Blake understood why girls liked Wei now. She had a deep understanding now.

"I love this~" Wei thought.

Ruby and Blake traded places. Blake had a wider bum and a more experienced vagina but Ruby was tighter. Interesting.

Blake gave him a look, he knew all to well. "I'm going to fuck your brains out. You pompous asshole" Blake put her pillowy ass on his face and stuck her slick pussy in his mouth. She rode his face fast. Blake was moaning.

Ruby enveloped Wei's cock in her tight pussy again and started moving up and down. Wei's eyes widened in disbelief. "Fuck. It's so good~" He was determined to give Ruby five minutes.

Wei's tongue was in Blake'a clit. Blake came as soon he placed it there.

"Oh Wei~" His little red riding hood was still riding him. A large amount of cum left his cock and he panted.

Blake and Ruby sat there happily. They were still very horny.

Wei stroked his cock and it stood erect once more. The two people pounced on him and worked his shaft till they couldn't no more

Three hours later..

Blake was showering and Ruby was in bed, sleeping peacefully.

Wei was peacefully reading his book while tucked in bed. Yang came down from her bunk and sat in his lap.

Wei could feel how moist she was. This was protocol to immediately pull his Johnson out.

Yang spike "so you officially had your way with your entire team. How proud are you?"

Wei didn't answer but he had a grin on his face. "I'm going to bang you so hard. You beautiful idiot"

Yang pulled up her tanktop, letting her breasts drop. "Do it." Yang's shorts found themselves on the floor

Blake smiled as she heard the all too familiar sound of Wei fucking Yang.

"Oh yes. Harder~!" Blake could also hear the bed creak as they countinued.

(Present Day)

Blake saw that Wei was still awake and let her pajamas fall to the ground. "hey Wei."

Wei blushed. "Wow you are very lovely tonight Blake"

Blake smirked and wag her finger toward her direction "Come here~"

Who was Wei to deny her. Safe to say, that most of the freshman dorm got a earful of purring and creaking beds that night..


	4. Chapter 4

(Mermaid AU. Weiss and Yang)

Yang walked into the pool room of college, looking excited as ever. Today was her second class to hone her swimming skills.

"Odd. No one's here" Yang unzipped her long jacket and threw it to the floor. Her shiny curvy body was on display for those nearby, puberty had been a kind giver to her. She had started to touch her toes, relaxing her tense muscles.

She assumed that a empty gym would mean that she wouldn't have an audience. She had no idea how wrong she was.

Weiss, a classmate, was underwater taking in the view. Her legs were replaced with a long scaly fin. She has been using her unusual gifts to bask in Yang's beauty. She felt a pang of guilt the first time she did this but that faded away as soon as Yang started to exercise.

Weiss blushed as she was being exposed to a bent over Yang, her vagina and ass showed as imprints through her bottoms.

Weiss suddenly felt a strong desire come over her. She needed something wet to satisfy her. "How? Wait...I have an idea~" She had devious plans for Yang.

An hour later...

The others pool participants entered the pool.

The teacher started to call role in his usual gruff voice. "Um Yang Xiao Long?"

"Here" Yang raises her hand quickly.

"Weiss" Yang looked around for the called name but couldn't see anything.

However, she could feel someone reaching at her bottoms. Yang was taken aback and saw that all the students were a few feet from her.

"Who is this?!" She thought

Weiss giggled from below and pulled Yang's bottom's down. "It's more glorious then I imagined" Weiss felt the pussy in her fingers "oh this will definitely curb my thrist~"

Yang blushed but tried not to bring any attention. She could feel her pussy being massaged and kissed on. Yang attempted to close her legs.

Weiss wasn't having that at all. "Hmmph. A fighter~" Weiss parted the legs and keeps licking Yang's delicious clit.

Weiss removed her top and lead Yang's hands to her ample breasts.

"So it's a girl!" Yang was a little relieved.

Yang tried to focus on the lesson but Weiss was so good at what she was doing . Yang had already came twice. "Who are you. You wonderful underwater demon"

Class was over and Yang's usual juicy pussy was dry. Yang had been sucked on for an hour straight.

She needed to figure out who did it and why...

After Hours

Yang came back to the school with a vengeance at around 8:30. She had no idea if she chasing the sensation or the person.

It only took a quick sprint to make it to the pool room. The door wasn't locked, so she knee someone was still here.

Weiss was playfully swimming around, savoring in the flavor of her latest catch. "I can't wait till tomorrow~"

Yang removed her clothing and mentally braced herself for whatever was down there.

She jumped into the depths and saw Weiss swimming in a circle . Her first instinct was to swim toward her.

The mermaid was too deep in her thoughts to notice Yang closing the gap between them. Yang grabbed her by her fin.

Foe the very first time, Weiss was looking one of her victims in the eyes. She was breathless in the presence of Yang's burning lilac eyes

Yang grabbed Weiss and dragged her up to the surface. Weiss landed on the side of the pool, her fin was reverted into two long slender legs

The mermaid stammered "I..I apologize. I was just.." Yang pulled Weiss into a lustful kiss. Weiss didn't fight it

"I don't mind getting eaten out. I just prefer to see the person whose doing it.~" Her right hand trained down Weiss' body while the other started to get very familiar with the other girl's vagina

Weiss moaned and gripped Yang's hair. She knew she was in for a long and memorable night


	5. Chapter 5

(Dragonkin AU) (Yang and Pyrrha)

The sun shined down peacefully on the town of Griblegritch. Where travelers and other types of people came to experience the

'sinful' joys of medieval life. Her kind had a guilty pleasure they loved to enact.

Yang found herself in this town after her dear friend suggested she go for the exotic women. "Beautiful town. Maybe Nora was on to something" Yang kept her hands on her travel bag, she never really trusted anywhere outside of her hometown.

She took a few tours around the town, her interests switched from the town to the attractive knight leading her around. A woman with scale armor and a dreamy smile. "Um how long have you lived here?'

The lady turned and took a gander at the country peach before her. "seven years. my father moved here when I was young. "

Yang cooed, giving Pyrrha a unavoidable signal/ "Ma'am you're a Dragon.."

Yang grew scales and smirked. A tail grew under her dress "Damn right. I've found my mate~" Yang started to tear playfully into the knight's skin.

The knight had no free will. "You evil monster"

"An evil monster who ducks good~" The knight couldn't help but to shiver at Yang's touch. Her claws tore threw through her armor like paper "So you mind telling me your name, knight?"

The knight keep her mouth shut . Yang got more aroused "ooooh a stubborn. Trust me, I will make you squeak your name" Yang grew wings and took Pyrrha to the middle of town. Where no one lived or wandered.

Yang got straight to business. Her clothes dropped to her knees. "You haven't been fucked good in a while. ~"

Yang licked the knight's ears and ripped off the annoying metal blocking her curves. The knight's pussy throbbed as she did.

Yang rubbed her own chit for a while and motioned to the knight. "Come over and lick it~"

The knight grimaced, her legs made way to Yang and bended when she got to her. The knight was face to face with her enemy's pussy. Her nude body was beautiful and horrifying.

Yang had no qualms and forced the knight's mouth to work. "Oooh shit. Lick it dry. Scum~" The nectar that came from Yang's pussy was intoxicating to the young knight.

Yang grabbed her hair and forced her tongue to venture deeper in the juicy unknown. The knight slurped and sucked as fast as she could.

Yang's magic had turned her into a expert. "Pull back and bend over~"

The knight obeyed and touched her toes. Yang got on her knees and started to place her enchanted tongue on the knight's inexperienced cunt.

The knight showed her soft side and moaned softly. Her breasts were being ravaged by Yang. The knight moved her hips fast and Yang moaned.

"About time you gave in~" Yang's pussy was burning with lust. She needed to complete the ritual with her new redheaded toy.

Yang rubbed her pussy against the knight's. Shared moans came more frequent as Yang went faster. The knight gripped into the ground.

"Say your name, knight!" Yang grabbed the knight's ponytail and let her pussy lips squeeze the knight's.

The knight gave in fully "Pyrrha! " Pyrrha released her spunk and fell back.

Yang got up and brushed herself off . Her juices dripping down her leg. "Pyrrha. My new slave~"

Pyrrha layed there, new dragonic marks were on her arms and legs. "Yes my liege. " Pyrrha accepted her fate and stood up

Yang grabbed her ass and pull her into a sloppy kiss. "Fantastic~"


	6. Chapter 6

Subtle Training

Rudy honestly had no what was going on lately. Ever since Rudy became best

friends with Weiss, he would see things he couldn't believe. Like the day before, he could have sworn that Weiss skirt was a little lower then usual "what the heck!" He thought at the time.

He wasn't complaining or anything but it kept getting harder to keep silent on things he liked. Weiss' slender legs and her fluffy ass, he liked very much.

Rudy's work ethic started to suffer, warding off the naughty thoughts. "Hey um Weiss you mind scooting over" He decided the only way to not fall into temptation was to actively making it hard for himself.

Weiss scooted her chair over a few feet "alright" She said softly, her eyes were still looking down. Ruby winced and nearly snapped his pencil.

Weiss took another look at Ruby's work. Nothing was correct and while Ruby was a budding buffoon like his sister Yang. She expected him to be at least decent.

"Dol..Rudy. I know things can be confusing at this age, don't be afraid to speak to me about any of your problems"

"But what if it's...bad" Rudy was still tucked defensively in his hood. However, he was still not willing to talk.

She raised an eyebrow, her sweet perfume nearly intoxicated Rudy. "Define bad? I have a little brother. I'm sure your problem could be solved. Right?"

Rudy sighed and got back in close vicinity with Weiss. He lowered his voice to a whisper "I think about you Weiss and not in the good way" Weiss was taken aback, she assumed her corporate style of doing things would make her unattractive in the younger boy's eyes.

"ummm good?" She had no clear response, she also had lusty thoughts about Rudy pass through her mind. Each moment of training would have her mind wander. Rudy clearly possesed physical gifts, a firm body and those eyes that could make a Nevermore bow.

Rudy shook his head "It's not good that I'm your friend but desire more...it doesn't feel right"

Weiss fidgeted with her hair "Listen Rudy. I rather be honest with you. I have those selfish thoughts sometimes. To be that way with you..." Rudy felt himself get aroused. Weiss had subtly confirmed that she casually thought about him.

Rudy blushed "Then why don't we act then. Stop pretending that we don't feel this way"

"Good leaders don't act on impulse Rudy, No matter how good it would feel. " Weiss placed a hand over his "I'm afraid of what I'm feeling right now. The fantasies are so reall...so sensual. I wake up thinking it actually happened"

"so do I. Your cold fervent touch. Your beautiful pristine body. Me and you alone. The noises.." He said feeling odd about this conversation.

Weiss dragged Rudy out of the class, he had no idea why. "S..sorry. I can't stay the course anymore" She pulled him into their very own room. Nothing was said, as their lips made contact.

Weiss' legs were wrapped around Rudy, he grabbed her breasts and whatever else he hands could get to. Her blazer fell to the bed, her dress shirt was basically ripped away. Her shirt and panties fell to the floor.

Rudy was nude himself, the two gladly got a feel for one another's body. Weiss was on her knees, her hands wrapped around Rudy's stiff poker.

She smiled at the fact, she had this effect on him. She danced her tongue around the tip, slurping and sucking. It was just as nasty as she imagined. No subtlety, just his medium cock in her throat.

Rudy grunted as his length as her wet sticky saliva engulfed it. He blushed as her cold blue eyes glared up at him. She wanted him to know that it was HER doing this, that he couldn't pretend it was another woman.

Sweat and spit dripped down her lips, letting it rest on the sucked on length. Streaks of precum occupied it as well. "We aren't done. Sit back"

He had no objections to it, and sat back. Once again she stared into his eyes. Her quivering pussy quickly swallowed up his cock. Rudy couldn't help but to moan. She kept her stoic face as the bed creaked. Slight moans could be heard from her "f-fuck yes. This is perfect!~ A little longer"

Rudy held her waist and thrusted upward. Attenpting that match her fast juicy pussy. Tight and compact walls squeezed drops of cum out of Rudy. "a-ahhh Wei..!" She jumped off him and blushed

Rudy giggled as Weiss got red. "Careful dolt. I guess I got lost in my pleasure. You almost came into me!"

"Not really. I have high stamina!" He pulled her back down to the bed and slipped his length in slowly "here I'll show you~"

Weiss blushed as he felt his cock slap against her, faster and faster. Her moans became less restrained as she was being dominated. Her squeals and cries were muffled under her hard breathing.

"ahhh. you dolt~" She looked down and saw his cock enter and retreat from her hungering pussy. The sweet nectar that filled the room only caused her to get more lustful.

He grunted and emptied himself into her. He sighed happily. Weiss yawned a little and turned over to Rudy. "Dolt...Rudy..you awake?"

Rudy only replied with a beast like snore. Fast asleep. Weiss rolled her eyes and cuddled close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Relationship (Male Weiss and Female Jaune)

Ruby didn't know what happened or how she ended up locked in the closet. As far as she was concerned, today was relatively normal.

She stopped questioning her situation and looked through the key hole. "Jane?" Her blonde older friend was sorting papers on the desk.

The scene itself was pretty normal until Wei appears. Ruby's mouth was wide open. "Wei. Please don't be a meanie"

Wei put his arms around Jane in a sultry matter. "Hey. What's taking you so long~"

Jane blushed "just turning in my homework. " Weiss' hands freely roamed inside her hoodie.

Ruby squinted her eyes "Wei and Jane? I'm so confused"

Jane propped herself on the desk while Wei put her legs around his waist. The energy between the two quickly increased. The longing of each other was repressed and was now being released

Ruby felt her cheeks burn. "Now I'm really confused. I got to get out of here!" She lunged at the lock and pulled as hard as she could.

Jane felt Wei's hand make contact with her left breast "you couldn't wait~" Wei licked his finger and rubbed her left nipple.

"Sorry. Just seeing pics wasn't enough. I rather take you right now" Wei kissed her neck and unbuckled his belt.

Jane got moist as she took a peek at Wei's well defined chest. Her body almost froze up, never in her wildest dreams could she imagine swapping saliva with her dream guy. It was way better then she

anticipated.

Her warm body welcomed the careful movements of Wei. He wanted it as much as she did.

"Let's get you out of that bulky armor. My dear klutz" Weiss slowly pulls her trousers to her knees.

This sounded like a completely different Wei. Ruby had pondered about when this sudden relationship could have started, what could have sparked this? She didn't have much more time to figure out this mystery, things in the classroom was getting nasty. Her poor young eyes could barely withstand it.

Jane's armor fell the floor, Wei was getting impatient and was ready to get to his favorite part. Jane switched her position and gave Wei full access to her slim body.

Wei gladly endulged himself, a prince never waited. Three days was too long for him, after months of pretending there was no affection there. He was ready to fully accept.

Jane unbuttoned his pants, the sight of his already hard stuffy made her blush

Ruby attempted to turn away but she couldn't. Wei was still attractive and her best friend did possess a nice smooth body under that armor.

Jane tried to cover her mouth as Wei slowly slide himself into her, he smirked and grabbed her waist. Easing himself in and out. Let his knob feel around.

Jane moaned beautifully into Wei's ears. He longed for that sound the most. He started to pick up speed. Jane moaned louder and more frequently. Her hips were following along, her wetness squeezed around Wei's member.

Ruby felt her hands drift, she needed to touch something. Her fingers roamed around her thighs "I'm started to like this...no Ruby. You are a good girl"

Ruby couldn't resist. Her fingers rubbed around her clit. Each intense feeling caused a moan.

Wei grabbed Jane's arm and held them. "Say my name" Wei slapped into her, Jane could only moan in response.

Her hips were wide open for Wei to conquer completely. Her juices started to splash on Wei's length. "Aaahh. Wei!~"

Wei kisses her neck, grabbed her waist and reset himself. His firmness found itself back inside Jane.

Ruby blushed more, to her this was way better then seeing it through the video. It was real, her senses picked up on Wei's greasy cock thrusting deeply.

Jane gripped Wei's back "ahh. Wei. Hurry. I can hear footsteps"

Wei looked down and started to thrust faster "okay. Just one more minute~" He panted and grunted. Pulling himself out and pulling his pants up

Jane scrambled to her feet. She grabbed her clothes. Wei sighed "um see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Definitely" She redid her belt.

Ruby quietly sat in the closet, coming down from her many orgasms. She might have found a new habit...


End file.
